Welcome to the World of Complete Chaos
by xxchibikibixx
Summary: What happens if a dango-loving girl gets put on a two-man cell with the crazy, sadistic PMSing Anko as her jounin sensei? And what if a Uchiha is thrown into the equation? Well, Uchihas and dangos don't really mix. SasukeOC SasuOC SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just an A/N before the story! I am a SasukeXOC fan and I am doing this purely cuz I like to! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Shiroi Chiutene, my OC. This disclaimer applies for all my chapters. **

**Just some stuff about my OC **:

**Name: Shiroi Chiutene**

**Specializes in: Medical ninjutsu, mind-related ninjutsu (just like Ino pig), senbon and katana**

**Not so good at: Taijutsu, kunai and shuriken**

**Oh and one more thing? She has a huuugggeee problem waking up early in the morning. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Riiinnnnggg!"

"Uh…don't want…wake up yet…"

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG"

*smack*

*sound of broken pieces of the alarm clock flying everywhere*

"Ouch! Damn it! %#**&!"

And this is how the morning always begins—with the grand opening of Shiori smashing her alarm clock.

She sat up and blinked, her vision still blurry. A tiny ray of sunshine streamed through the window. She then stared at the mangled piece of metal that could not be recognised as an alarm clock anymore. "Must remember to buy a new one." She said as she went to wash up, almost tripping over a screw that belonged to what once was an alarm clock.

After she dressed herself in fishnet covered by a dark-purple jacket which ended at her hips, a black skirt with tights and arm warmers, she stared at the mirror. A brown-haired girl with cerulean blue eyes stared back. Then, she decided to tie her hair into a messy ponytail. "Ok, I'm all done! Time for breakfast!" she said as she went downstairs.

There was a note on the table with some dangos beside it. It read 'Shiroi, the dangos are for breakfast. Don't forget to go to the academy. Love, Mum." Her mouth formed into a small smile when she recalled the time when she forgot to go to the academy.

---Flashback---

*Ring!*

"I wanna sleep longer!"

*Smack*

Silence.

Two hours later, she finally woke up. Then, she went to wash up. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said as she ate her dango. It was one of her favourite foods. "Hmm…what could that be? It's in the morning…wait a sec…"

"HOLY SHIT! I HAVE TO GO TO THE ACADEMY!" she yelled when she finally realised.

10 minutes later, she slammed open the door, panting heavily from exhaustion. The whole class stared at her.

"Why are you 3 hours late, Shiori?" Iruka-sensei asked with a bulging vein on his forehead.

"Err…I forgot there was lesson today?" she said, scratching her head sheepishly. Her mom always taught her honesty was the best policy.

But in this case, NO.

Iruka-sensei's face turned red. Then purple. Then dark red and purple.

"SHIORI!" he yelled, saliva flecks landing everywhere.

Oh boy, she regretted even coming.

---Flashback ends---

She chuckled. It was absolutely memorable. She then thought about her mother. She was a medical ninja who worked in the Konoha hospital. Due to the Kyuubi attack, her whole clan which specialized in mental Jutsus like the Yamanaka clan was almost wiped out, only leaving her mum and her.

"Well, kinda tragic but I don't even remember them so no point crying over spilt milk!" she said as she finished her last dango and walked out of the house.

"Hmm…why is the street so empty? Usually there are Sasuke fan girls squealing everywhere….oh….that can only mean…….HOLY SHIT! I AM LATE!" her yell could be heard throughout Konoha.

5 minutes later, she barged into the classroom, slamming the door wide open.

There was complete silence. Iruka-sensei glared at her with his usual death glare. "Oh shit. I had hoped he wasn't in class." She thought.

"Uh…hi?" she said hesitantly.

She could see a couple of sweat drops on some of her classmate's faces. However, it was much better compared to the expression on Iruka-sensei's face.

"YOU COME IN LATE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HI?" he yelled. She winced. She felt something go "pop" and briefly wondered if that was her eardrums.

Thankfully, another chunin appeared suddenly and saved her and her poor ears.

"Iruka, the Uzumaki kid has caused more trouble!" he said while panting. True enough, they all looked out of the window and saw the beautifully decorated Hokage monuments, covered with colourful swirls of paint. She could barely discern a picture of a dog poo on one of the Hokage faces. "Wow! I didn't know he had so good artistic skills." She said as she burst out in laughter. The whole class started laughing too ---of course except a certain ice cube Uchiha, who thought "what a loser".

"Get back here this instant Naruto!" Iruka-sensei screeched, running out of the classroom, his face resembling a volcano on the verge of erupting.

She continued laughing as she stared at his disappearing form.

"Well, at least I didn't get yelled at for being late. Thanks, Naruto." She murmured.

5 minutes later, she heard a really really familiar voice yelling, "What the hell are you doing during class time? Get down here you moron!"

She winced, feeling sorry for the poor orange ramen addict.

Not too long later, a red-faced Iruka stormed in with a tied-up Naruto. "Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you have failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble you idiot!" he shouted.

"Whatever." came Naruto's reply.

Iruka was ultimately pissed.

"Thanks to Naruto and Shiroi, all of your shall review the Henge no jutsu!" he hollered. Many groans were heard throughout the class.

"See, this is all both of your faults." Sakura said as she glared at Shiori and Naruto.

Shiroi just rolled her eyes. "Well, forgive me if I was staying up late reading through medical ninjutsu scrolls! At least I don't spend half her time getting ready washing my hair, drying it, combing every single strand of it just to impress dear beloved Sasuke-kun." She said and added the high-pitched fan-girlish tone to the last four words, miming how they always stared at him with hearts in their eyes.

All the fan girls stared at her angrily. She could have sworn she saw a smirk on the Uchiha's face though.

Just before they could say anything, Iruka-sensei said, "Hurry up and form one line!"

Not wanting to piss off the already pissed off Iruka-sensei, all of them lined up begrudgingly, with the Uchiha squashed between his crown of fan girls (poor him) and Shiori standing behind Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" Sakura said after transforming into Iruka-sensei.

"Well, if he didn't see it, he's blind." Shiroi muttered.

Sasuke, being the emo duckie he was barely glanced at her and didn't answer.

Then, it was Naruto's turn.

"Henge!" he yelled. An older, naked female version of Naruto with two pig tails appeared. Smoke covered the censored parts, much to many people's disappointment. "She" blew a kiss seductively at Iruka-sensei. There were only three words to describe him/her. DROP DEAD SEXY.

There was a second's pause of shock and silence. Then, Iruka-sensei flew back with a major nosebleed. Who knew what perverted thoughts were going through his mind. However, he was not the only one. Many other guys in the class were lying on the ground, blood pouring out of their noses like a fountain. The Uchiha wiped his nose suspiciously too. "Whoa, wait a second! I thought he was gay!" she thought as she tried stifling her giggles.

The girl's reactions were far more amusing. Some screamed and ran out of the class, while others just fainted. By now, she was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides while laughing. "Oh boy…Naruto, you have good taste for girls." She said, gasping for air.

"How's that? I call that the sexy no jutsu!" Naruto said, cancelling the jutsu.

"Don't invent stupid skills, you moron!" Iruka-sensei yelled, clutching his nose, trying to cover the fact that blood was gushing out of it.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Due to that incident, class ended early. Well, no one really minded.

-----The next day, graduation exam-----

"To graduate you have to do the Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka-sensei said to the entire class.

"Sakura Haruno." He started calling out the names. Pinky went into the room and came out five minutes later, clutching a headband.

"Look, Sasuke-kun! I graduated!" she said happily while waving the headband.

Sasuke looked away, most probably wishing that she hadn't. More fan girls for him to deal with now.

"Shiroi Chiutene" Iruka-sensei called out.

She went into the room. Inside was Iruka sensei and a white haired chunin that she didn't recognise.

"Should I use Naruto's sexy no jutsu? The reaction would be hilarious. Maybe the other chunin next to Iruka is a pervert too? Nah, I shouldn't. Mum will kill me." She thought as she shouted "Henge!" Four perfect clones stood around her.

The expression of shock on Iruka-sensei's face was priceless. Using this opportunity, she quickly made a hand sign and thought mentally, "Penetrating mind no jutsu!"

(A/N**: the mind-penetrating jutsu is just something I thought of, there's no such thing in the anime. It's the Chiutene clan's secret jutsu in this fanfic! It enables Shiroi to hear someone else's thoughts. Ino's jutsu is the mind-body switch technique, which is slightly different ^.^)**

"Is this really Shiori? She barely passes all her tests and always comes late…" she heard him thinking.

Ouch. Big blow to her ego. Well, she wasn't always late, was she? She came early once last month…

Then, she lost connection. "Damn, I really needed to work on it!" she thought. It was a hard jutsu to perform and would only work on weaker people, like gennins or if she's lucky, chunins, since Iruka-sensei did not have his guard up. Worst still, she could only sustain it for a few minutes maximum as it took up lots of chakra.

"Wow, Shiori, congratulations. You have made the highest amount of clones among the girls. Although Sasuke made 5 clones." Iruka-sensei said, giving her a headband.

"Uchiha Uchiha…he and his stupid duck butt hair…that idiot's good in everything!" she fumed mentally but thanked Iruka sensei and exited the room.

Then, she made her way to the Konoha hospital. When she opened the door, she saw her mum chatting with another nurse.

"Hey! Mum, look! I graduated!" she yelled as she dashed towards her mother, waving her headband.

"Oh, good work! You must work hard now, okay?" her mum hugged her and replied. However, before she could reply, a nurse came dashing towards them.

"Shiori-chan! You are needed in room 21192! There is a patient in critical status!" she yelled frantically.

Did I mention? She worked in the Konoha hospital too.

Shiroi rushed in to see a man who was bleeding profusely lying on the bed.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, but it won't work!" she exclaimed.

She stared at him and narrowed her eyes. Pale lips, uneven breathing… that only meant one thing. Poison. And a friggin strong one too.

"Damn, he's poisoned bad. Quickly, get the friggin antidote on shelf 43!" she yelled, feeling his pulse getting weaker and weaker by the second.

When the nurse rushed to get it, she stared at that man. "Hey, don't you die on me. You had better not, okay?"

However, unknown to her, someone was watching her from outside the door.

---? Mysterious-person-whom you-would-find-out-who-later 's POV---

I grumbled and cursed under my breath. That stupid Hokage, sending an ANBU to wake me up at 4am just to check on a dumb jounin's status and his mission and report back to him. "Dumb brainless perverted geezer. I bet he's reading his Icha Icha now." I said savagely and tore my dango from its stick, savouring its taste in my mouth. "Ah! Nothing better than dangos in the morning!" I sang cheerfully, oblivious to the people around me staring as if I had major mood swings. (A/N: hint hint ^^ it should be obvious which kunoichi we are talking about now right?) Then, I heard a child-like voice. I stopped, curious. What was a child doing in the hospital?

"…had better not, okay?" I raised my eyebrows. A female brat? What was she doing inside the hospital? And the room plate outside the room said the patient was in critical status. Unless… my mouth formed a small evil grin. This was getting interesting. (A/N: for those who don't know, this PMSing dude is ANKO!)

---Back to Shiroi's POV---

Suddenly, the nurse rushed back into the room with a syringe, almost knocking over a purple-haired woman eating dango.

"Shiroi-chan…here…it is" she said breathlessly as she handed the syringe to her. Wasting no time, she injected it into his jugular vein. Immediately, his hitched breathing slowed down and went back to normal. Smiling, she started healing his chakra network, to let the antidote wash away all traces of the poison. Suddenly, she felt a foreign chakra presence and quickly whipped her head around. To her surprise, she saw a purple-haired woman in a long coat walking inside the room while happily munching on a dango stick.

"Hey, it's you from earlier! No eating is allowed in the hospital. Besides, it's not visiting—" the nurse was cut off by the woman digging her ear absent-mindedly.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, not 'you' and I was sent by the Hokage to report on this filthy maggot's status mission." She said while jabbing her dango stick at the man lying down on the bed, who had just awoken. He paled considerably. She had a bad, bad feeling about this woman.

"Well, you have to wait cos he's half dead." She glared at Anko while eyeing her dango. "I want to eat dango too!" she mentally thought. (A/N: **Shiroi's favourite food is dango. It's written somewhere at the top**)

Anko smirked at her. "Oh? And what do we have here? A feisty one, eh? I like you." She said creepily, giving off a tiny bit of bloodlust. Shiori flinched but held her ground. The nurse backed out, scared of the tension in the room.

Then, surprisingly, Anko laughed. "What's your name, kiddo?" She asked as she ruffled her hair.

There was a moment of silence. "Was this woman PMSing?" she thought, extremely freaked out.

"Err…my name is Shiroi Chiutene." She said after she recovered her composure. "And can you please excuse yourself? That man might die if you continue terrorizing him like that." She said, pointing to the poor patient who looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Oh and pass me your dango while at it." She said and eyed the dango hungrily.

"Nope! In your dreams!" Anko said as she smirked and went out of the room. "Chiutene, eh? The almost annihilated clan which specializes on mental Justus. I'll keep a close eye on her. Who knows, she might turn out to be another Ibiki!" she thought and sniggered.

A/N:

Chiutene: Haha I wanted to try out a SasukeXOC fic that is not cliché like the ones when a random OC joins team 7 blah blah blah. Thanks to Yoshiko for edititing! Please R&R! :DD

Yoshiko: Hey guys :D This is Chiutene's first posted fic. This time I'm the lazy one who is just editing! All credits to Chiutene!^^ (Chiutene: Thank you thank you :P)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who have read my story (and hopefully enjoyed it :D) The second chap is finally out! Haha, I'm still trying to improve on my not-so-good writing skills while dealing with rubbish homework and mad teachers… Enjoy the story!**

Perhaps the best way to describe how Shiroi was feeling now is simply by using these two words.

**Absolute Panic**

Yup, after another round of smashing her alarm clock (and tripping over loose screws and metal bits on the floor), Shiroi was running frantically to the academy while chewing on her breakfast, which was none other than favourite dango, tying on her headband on her forehead and wearing her jacket while thinking about the day ahead all at the same time. Well, she was not dubbed queen of multi-tasking for no reason.

"Finally! Today, I am going to be an official shinobi! No more stupid lessons about chakra and the infamous Iruka-sensei yelling! (Only if i get there on time today)" she thought, wincing at the thought of her precious eardrums getting burst by his extremely extremely loud voice.

"And I wonder what team I would be put on." She had used the mind-penetrating jutsu on Iruka-sensei's mind before and found out that they would be put in cells of three. For what reason she didn't know yet, but she had a bad, ominous feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about it.

"I hope I don't get put onto a really bad team." She murmured while throwing her dango stick into a nearby bush. (Well, she's kinda in a rush and she's not really environmentally friendly)

Hinata would be good. Maybe even Shikamaru, her desk mate. Anyone but the infamous, notorious bunch of creatures that couldn't be classified under the species of Homo sapiens. In simple terms? FAN GIRLS. I'll go insane if I hear "Kyaa! Sasuke-kun is soo hot!" everyday! Maybe having that ice cube emo won't be that bad too. Sure, he had a retarded egoistic attitude and chicken butt hairstyle, but he had decent skills too. The title of 'top ninja of the year' wasn't just—BANG!

She had been too busy thinking that she didn't watch where she was going. "Ouch…" she groaned as she looked up.

Cold black eyes stared back at her coolly. (No pun intended)

"Wait…those eyes look familiar…" Shiroi thought, trying to remember where she had seen it before.

"AHH! IT'S THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" she yelled, scuttling back.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Watch where you are going, Chiutene." He said as he brushed invisible dirt off his clothes. She could practically feel his Uchiha ego radiating off him from where she was standing—no sitting.

He then tucked his hands into his pockets, resuming his "cool Uchiha pose" before walking away.

She stared at his disappearing silhouette, still dazed. "Wait a second, the Uchiha just said a complete sentence…Wow…I was beginning to think his vocabulary only consisted of the word "hn". She thought as she stood up too and started making her way to the academy.

She reached the academy early this time, saving her precious eardrums from the dreaded Iruka-sensei-yelling. After taking a seat besides Hinata and Shikamaru, she placed her head on the table and started sleeping. Just when she was having an enjoyable nap about winning a mountain load of dangos in a dango eating competition, something that sounded like a herd of elephants stomped though her slumber. Pissed, she looked around and saw the oh-really-famous pair. Guess who? The blinding pair of neon blonde and pink, of course.

"I came in first, Ino Pig!" the pinky yelled.

"You are delusional, my toenail was clearly an inch ahead, billboard brow!" the blonde screeched back. Shiroi just stared at them, speechless. Then, she banged her head on the table. It was pretty obvious what they were racing each other for. It definitely had something to do with the teme ice cube sitting with chin on his hands, glaring at the whiteboard as if it had offended him somehow. Then, they went to fight over who got to sit beside their Sasuke-kun, but finally realised Naruto was already taking that seat. Shiori didn't know whether to sigh or laugh.

The entire fiasco ended up with Naruto having a glaring competition with Sasuke. "What's so good about this teme?" Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke glared back at him, most probably because Naruto was intruding into his personal bubble, which expanded to 5 meters around him. Pretty big, don't you think?

Shiroi looked on with interest. "I got a feeling something bad is going to happen…" she thought. Well, she always had good sixth sense. At that moment, boy from behind pushed Naruto accidentally, making him fall face flat onto Sasuke. The whole class was deathly silent as realisation slowly dawned on them. The dobe had just kissed the number one prince in the class, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto, you moron! I'm going to kill you!" said Sasuke, covering his mouth.

"Yuck! My mouth is rotting!" shouted the hyperactive blonde at the same time.

Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and went back to sleep while Shiroi was laughing so hard that tears were escaping from her eyes. "Damn… where's my camera… when I need it? His expression was… priceless! Maybe he's … gay after all?" She said between laughs. Sasuke heard that with his superior Uchiha sense of hearing and glared at her.

---The Hokage's creepy crystal ball that can see everything (Does anybody else besides me wonder what else he sees in there?)---

The old man, donned in the Hokage robe exhaled some smoke. His crystal ball reflected the noisy class, who was in an uproar over a certain extremely peculiar incident that had just happened. And that was an understatement.

"Is he this year's most promising student, Sasuke Uchiha?" a random jounin asked, pointing to the Uchiha who was still trying to recover his composure and put on his usual mask of indifference.

"Yes, he's the one." The third said in his solemn voice.

The crystal ball then shows the fan girls beating up Naruto. They winced and made a mental note not to piss females off.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. He's always in the middle of some kind of trouble." The Hokage said as he chuckled.

Lastly, the crystal ball directed it on the girl who was laughing uncontrollably and clutching her sides.

"Who's that, Hokage-sama?" another man who was smoking asked, surprised.

"Her name's Shiroi Chiutene." A familiar voice interrupted Asuma as someone 'poofed' into the room.

"Anko, this is a surprise! You actually came! Don't you usually you skip these meetings?" A black haired woman with red eyes, better known as Kurenai commented.

Anko smiled in response. "A particular maggot caught my attention."

"You mean that girl?" Kurenai asked her eyes wide. She couldn't understand how this girl could make Anko miss her usual morning dango. It was just as impossible as Kakashi coming early for a meeting. This is to say, negative 1 million percent chance of happening.

"Yup. She doesn't look like much, I know. But fact is she's a medical ninja who works in the Konoha hospital."

Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the room. That was the first time everybody heard of a Gennin working as a med-nin.

"And from what I gather, she is pretty darn decent too." She said as she grinned widely, or people might call sadistically. Plots on how to torture the poor gennins were running through her head.

"That settles it. You shall take Team 2, then." The Hokage ended the conversation, mentally pitying that poor bunch of gennins.

---Back to our dear Shiroi---

Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom, holding a sheet of paper. The class then settled down and returned to their seats.

"Starting today, all of you are official shinobi." He stated. Everyone cheered mentally, even the Uchiha. "But that would only happen if they pass the test." He added mentally.

At that point of time, Shiroi just happened to be using the mind-penetrating jutsu, hoping to find out about her teammates. Her eyes widened in surprise and she lost connection, cancelling the jutsu.

Wait a second? Test? What test? Aren't they supposed to be official gennins already? Damn, she should have realised that performing the Henge jutsu was too easy a test for them to become gennins.

"But you are still gennins, the lowest of the lowest among all ninjas and the hard journey that lies ahead had just started." He continued, not realizing that she had been using the mind-penetrating justu on him.

You could practically see gloom marks on everyone's faces, except a particular Uchiha's, whose face was just as stony as ever.

"Now, you will soon get missions to help the village. Therefore, today, we will create the three man cells. Each cell will have a jounin sensei, a ninja of higher rank to help guide and teach you." He continued.

There were many different reactions to that statement.

"Three man cells? That will only slow me down," Mr Duckie-butt thought, his chin on his hands. "I need power to kill that man."

For our dear pinky and blonde, it was something like "I must be on the same team as my Sasuke-kun! Cha! True love prevails!"

"I want to be on the same team as Sakura-chan… anybody else except Sasuke-teme!" our number one knucklehead ninja thought.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, lying back down on his table to sleep again.

"Munch Munch Munch" (Guess who…)

And for Shiroi? "Damn, I need to pass some kind of weird test with my teammates! No fan girls no fan girls no fan girls please" she prayed.

"Team 2… Kenji and Kaede Sayi and Shiroi Chiutene." Iruka sensei read out.

"Those two names sounded familiar." She thought as she turned her head and saw the two said siblings looking at her. Then, they were whispered something. Her sharp hearing could pick up what they were saying though. "Damn…I wanted the pink haired chick to be on our team" Kenji said while Kaede replied, "she is not bad too…nice figure" Her eyeballs popped out of their sockets and rolled several feet on the floor.

……

…………

……

**THEY WERE FRICKIN *&#%$% PERVERTIC IDIOTIC MORONIC RETARDED BIRD-BRAINS!**

"I'd rather get the fan girls!" She muttered as she banged her head on her desk. Her chances of passing the weird test were now really really bleak. Hoping to find out more, she performed the mind penetrating jutsu once again. She was barely able to catch some words like "fight against jounins" and "66.6% fail rate." Immediately, she banged her head on the table again, ignoring the weird looks she was getting. "Which friggin sadist set this exam?" she cursed mentally.

A few hours later, Shiroi sat in the classroom, staring out of window. 'Damn those ******* morons to the fiery pits of hell!' was the only sentence going through her mind.

"How am I going to pass with those idiotic morons? They couldn't even dodge the chalk I threw at them for hitting on me! Wait, weren't they the ones who scored the lowest for shuriken and kunai last year? No wonder why their names sounded so familiar." She grumbled.

Now, moron one and moron two were sitting opposite her, covered with bruises and chalk powder. It was kinda comical. She would have laughed if not for the fact that those two morons were on her team and she would have to pass an exam which required fighting a jounin with both of them. She looked out of the window, briefly wondering if anybody would notice if she threw both of them out. Probably not...

Suddenly, she felt something flying towards them and leapt away. The windows were shattered by some kunai knives and a black object. It rolled open and they saw that it was actually a banner. What the **** was going through all their minds.

It read "Team 2's jounin sensei, the awesome fabulous Anko Mitarashi has arrived." There was even dramatic music playing in the background. Then, the door slammed opened with a loud bang and a vaguely familiar voice yelled, "Anko Mitarashi, Team 2's sensei has arrived! You three wimpy kids, what are your doing sulking around like that? Follow me to the roof right now!" A familiar purple hair woman shouted boisterously, raising her fist high up in the air. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a fitted chain mail body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs and a dark orange skirt to complete her outfit. There were various reactions. Kenji and Kaede were staring at her with wide eyes and had sweat drops on their foreheads.

"She's a bit lame, but her legs are nice"

"Does she remind you a bit of Naruto?" both of them were whispering not-so-softly.

"You! The scary sardonic sadistic woman!" Shiroi pointed an accusing finger at her and cried.

A vein bulged in her forehead. "Wow, all of you sure are energetic!" she said in a spine-chillingly sweet voice. Then, her eyes narrowed. Shiroi had a bad, bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and regretted blurting out what she said. A kunai suddenly appeared in Anko's hand and she threw it towards Shiroi. Then, Anko disappeared in a flash. Still recovering from the shock, Shiroi barely dodged it but it still grazed her cheek. Anko then appeared behind her, catching the kunai. All this happened in mere seconds.

All of them were frozen in shock.

Blood dripped slowly down her cheek and Anko licked it away. She could feel the bloodlust radiating from the woman.

"Long time no see, kiddo, but from now on I am your jounin sensei, so you had better treat me with more respect." Anko-sensei said as she smirked.

Shiroi gulped and nodded.

Anko-sensei sneered menacingly and released her. She then looked at her teammates. Both boys were scared stiff and looked like they were going to wet their pants. Their knees were wobbling madly. The words "scary crazy dangerous PMSing woman" was most probably going through their minds right now.

She stared at them and a creepy smirk appeared on her face. "Heh…I'm getting all excited now. Looking at the fresh blood I love being spilt…" she said softly and creepily. Their knees wobbled more.

Then, her face turned normal again. All three of them heaved sighs of relief. "You three maggots listen up." She grinned and showed her teeth. "Let's start with introductions. I am your sensei, Anko Mitarashi, which your should know by now."

Of course, who wouldn't with that flashy introduction? But we were still too scared to say anything.

"I like dango, sweet-bean soup, torturing gennins-" she her grin grew wider "and snakes." By now, all three of our faces were ghastly white.

"I don't really care for introductions since you maggots are most probably not going to pass the test so meet me tomorrow at 7am in the training grounds. You do not want to be late." She emphasized the last sentence by letting out a little killing intent. All of us froze.

"Damn, I knew it! We still had to pass another stupid test! Now, my chances of passing are way past negative…" Shiroi mumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean by not going to—" Kenji asked but was cut off by Anko-sensei before he could finish his sentence.

"You'll know soon enough." she grinned ominously. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast or I'll guarantee they won't have a chance to reach your intestines. Dismissed."

"Yes, we won't!" the two siblings hurriedly responded and ran out of the classroom as if their pants were on fire. Shiroi walked out of the classroom, sighing. "What have I done to deserve this? Why couldn't I just get a normal (meaning not sadistic or PMSing) sensei and some normal (meaning one of decent skills and at least able to throw kunai and dodge stuff) teammates?" she groaned. A sadistic chuckle sounded from inside the classroom.

Shiroi had this uneasy feeling in her heart. "Damn, I hope that tomorrow will never come."

**A/N: **

**Chiutene: **I thought it was fun to make her two teammates perverts^^ And Anko and Shiroi in one team! I'm sooooo excited! Should I make them stay as one team or should I make them split? Please vote!

**Yoshiko: **Haha :D credits go to Chiutene! Pls R&R ppl!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you people for reading my fic! I shall continue updating regularly so pls continue reading ^^ **

**Thanks to the following people:**

**Vampire-ninjas-ohmy**

**Wolfstar-vegas-lithium**

**YamiNoRei**

**Kimmie**

**And on with the story! 1…2…3…action!**

"Damn, I am officially the luckiest person on the entire earth." Shiroi grumbled as she trudged to the hospital, still feeling crept out by her really freaky sensei. "A sadistic, split personality jounin and two good-for-nothing perverts on my team? I should buy the lotto now, I might win first prize."

The second thing nagging on her mind was how she was going to pass. "Ok, let's calm down and think this through properly. Both of my teammates are perverts. They got the lowest for shuriken and kunai throwing last year among boys. And they can barely dodge stuff thrown at them… "she decided to stop there, thinking that it was too depressing if she carried on.

Okay, how about the sensei then? She is a freaky, incredibly dangerous and insane woman who is frickin fast and scary. Understatement. Oh, did I mention bloodthirsty and hotheaded?

"… Oh joy" she thought as she banged head against the hospital wall, startling one of the nurses.

"Having problems?" she asked Shiori.

"Do you know someone named Anko Mitarashi? I'm gonna have to fight her tomorrow." she told the nurse. Her face immediately turned sympathic.

"Oh, poor child." The nurse said as she realised Anko was Shiori's jounin sensei. "I'll give you a tip against her though—she is one of the strongest jounins in the village and specializes in snake Jutsus."

"Snakes…how fitting" Shiori mumbled under her breath, remembering her weird tongue and her creepy voice.

"Well, good luck! I'll ask the head of the medical department to see if you can take a day off tomorrow." The nurse smiled and walked away.

"Thanks." Shiroi replied but her heart sank even lower (if that was even possible).

"One of the strongest jounins in the village…how am I supposed to fight with her? It is absolutely suicidal! I don't wanna die so young! Unless…ah! I know!" she smirked as an absolutely brilliant idea formed in her head.

"Please tell the rest I'm going out for a while!" she yelled to the nurse at the counter before running out of the hospital.

She raced to the dango shop. It was the famous dango shop in the village, renowned for its extremely sweet and delicious dango. She had eaten there countless times too. She caught her breath outside the shop and peeked her head in. "Good, the crazy woman's not in." she thought as she ran to the counter.

"Can you give me all your expired dango vouchers?" she asked the woman at the counter.

She was surprised. "Sure, here you go. But what do you want them for?" the woman asked as she passed the vouchers to her.

"That's a secret, okay? Don't tell anyone that I asked you for these." Shiori smiled at her and ran out of the shop, unable to hide the smirk that was forming on her face. Oh boy, she was soo going to enjoy this.

The next day, they met at the training field at 7am. No one dared to be late. At 7 am sharp, Anko-sensei arrived while chomping on her dango, which Shiroi eyed hungrily. She didn't eat breakfast as she was scared that it "wouldn't have the chance to reach her intestine". Anko-sensei had two bells and an alarm clock with her.

"Okay! It's the morning, so stop sulking, maggots! You three—" she said as she threw her finished dango stick which landed in front of them and quivered dangerously, "are supposed to get a bell from me. Those who don't get one by the time the alarm rings will fail. Simple enough for you dense headed brats to understand."

She smirked and Shiori had a bad feeling. A really bad one. Something just felt amiss. And she knew she had good sixth sense. She quickly formed her fingers into the hand sign for the mind-penetrating jutsu and tried to probe into Anko-sensei's brain. Bad, bad choice. The instant she tried, she felt as if she had been hit by a truck. She flinched and cancelled the jutsu immediately. Moron 1 and Moron 2 (Kenji and Kaede) looked at her weirdly but Anko-sensei smirked.

-Anko's POV-

"Nice try kiddo but it will take more than that to get inside this brain of mine." I smirked. Quite remarkable though, being able to master a clan jutsu at such a young age. She might really really turn out to be another Ibiki! Well, this is going to be less boring then!

"You are allowed to use any weapons and Jutsus. Ready, let's go!" I yelled as all three of them disappeared.

Shiori hid in a tree those two idiots decided very cleverly to hide together in a bush. Did they listen to the classes in academy? Obviously not. Hiding together increases the chances of you being spotted. And their chakra was painfully obvious. It was yelling "I'm here, please kill me." I smirked. Ah well, the lousy ones first, leave the fun till later.

I threw two kunai at the bush. I didn't even need to hear their moans to know I hit my target, I could smell their blood. I licked my lips in anticipation. In a flash, I appeared behind them and licked the blood trickling down their necks. I saw them stiffen and they fainted. I grinned sadistically. Two down, one to go.

-Back to Shiroi-

She gulped as she saw how both her teammates were easily taken out and was starting to have second thoughts. "What if I can't pull the plan off?" she thought. "I need help! Help…that's it! I need both of them to help distract her! Teamwork! I should have thought of that!"

Then, a kunai heading in her direction snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped away just in time. "Ah shit! I thought I hidden my chakra properly..Damn! I need a distraction!" she mentally cursed as she threw kunais with exploding tags towards Anko-sensei's direction and swiftly jumped away.

"Boom!" the exploding tags exploded and the smoked effectively masked her escape. She took this chance and ran away quickly.

After a while, she arrived at the bush they were hiding at. Seeing that both of them were still unconscious, she promptly woke them up.

"Listen guys, I need your help." She said. "I need you to distract Anko-sensei so I can take the chance to take her bells. Only by teaming up than we stand a chance again her."

There was a moment of silence. Both of them looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I am facing that crazy, sadistic thing that can't even be called a woman." Kenji retorted.

"Anyway, there are only two bells, why should we help you get one?" Kaede snorted.

"…" Shiroi was speechless. "Why must those two morons chose this time to be smart?" she cursed mentally." Well, I have no choice but to use my original plan then."

-Anko's POV-

I was walking in the forest, looking for the last maggot while eating my dango. "Sweet, yummy delicious dango!" I sang while looking out for her chakra. Then, I spied something on the floor. My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 200 FREE DANGOS! I rushed forward to pick that slip of paper, although my instincts were screaming against it. Well, dangos were sweet, little innocent things, what harm could they cause?

I picked the paper up to examine it. Suddenly, I was unable to move. Then it clicked. The paper was coated with a sheen of paralyzing poison. Reason why I didn't pick it up before I touched it? It was masked by the sweet, heavenly scent of dango. I smirked. Nice plan, kiddo. I should have expected that from a med-nin.

I could sense her chakra approaching. Smart, purposely hiding further away so her chakra would not be detected. However, as good as a trap it is, it won't work… I smiled to myself as I formed a few hand signs with my barely-able-to-move fingers.

Soon enough, she jumped down from a tree and landed in front of me. Just when she was about to touch the bells, I turned into a log.

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise. Then, she realised what was going on. "Kawarimi no jutsu! I should have known!" She yelled out in frustration.

Then, the alarm bell rang. I appeared behind her, ruffling her hair. The paralyzing poison had already worn off. "Hey, nice try, kiddo, but not good enough."

-The POV of the dust speck that follows them around -

Three gennins plus one jounin sensei met back at the training grounds, under a tree. Shiroi was in a bad, bad mood. "Damn, I failed the friggin test. And I bet that stupid Uchiha passed—wait a second, why am I even thinking about him? I needed the money earned from missions to support my mum too— I don't want to become a burden to her." She thought, frowning in frustration.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't manage to enjoy the scolding session Anko was giving Kenji and Kaede. Suddenly, a dango stick whizzed past her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You, kiddo…pass!" Anko-sensei exclaimed with a happy (for once) smile on her face.

There was a moment of silence. "Wait, rewind! What did she just say? I passed?" thought Shiori.

"AWESOME!" She yelled. Then, her brains started to kick in. "Wait, how can I pass if those two fail? I thought it was a cell of three with a jounin?" She asked Anko-sensei.

"I asked the Hokage for permission and he agreed! (*cough* *force to burn his Icha Icha collection if he didn't agree* *cough*) We can make a two-women cell!" Anko-sensei replied.

"Wait, how come she passes and we don't! You aren't sexist, are you?" Kenji yelled. Worst move in the whole century. The sky became downcast with dark clouds. Thunder clapped sounded and lighting flashed ominously in the background.

"You-" she said as she strode menacingly towards him. "should know not to offend a woman." she smiled all-too-sweetly at him. He trembled in absolute terror and backed a few steps away from the really scarily dark aura which she was emitting. Imagine someone giving out lots of dark scary killing intent while smiling at you really pleasantly. It has gotta be freaky, right?

"Especially me. Understood?" she said as her mouth formed into a malicious grin. Everything about her just screamed "if you don't say yes, you'll end up somewhere far worse than hell"

"Ye…Yes." He managed to stammer and his knees were on the verge of buckling.

"Good!" Anko smiled cheerfully. In that split second, the super scary aura of killing intent vanished oh-so-mysteriously with all the dark clouds. The word 'split personality' ran through their heads once again. She then turned to Shiori. "Kiddo, meet me at the same training grounds at 7 tomorrow!" was all she said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Man, I'm starting to like her." Shiroi thought and smiled.

-Hokage's meeting with the jounins-

"The jounins who passed their teams please step forward." The Hokage ordered. Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi stepped forward. There was silence. Everyone stared at Kakashi as he continued reading his favourite literary novel cough*porn magazine*cough, oblivious to all the stares around him. Kakashi actually passed a team? Even Asuma and Kurenai were staring at him, their mouths agape in shock. The Hokage smiled.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and another person appeared. The Hokage sighed. There were only two people who would enter so dramatically when they were late—Kakashi or Anko. And since Kakashi was already present…it had to be the latter.

"I, Anko Mitarashi have officially failed my team of Gennin, except Shiroi Chiutene!" she shouted to the whole room.

There was silence. Eyeballs started popping out of their respective sockets. The shock was too much for everybody to take. First Kakashi, now Anko? What was next, the Hokage taking another group of gennins? And what was with passing only one person? Was that even allowed?

"So, Anko, you decided to make your appearance, eh?" the Hokage said as he blew out smoke from his pipe.

"Wait, Hokage-sama! This is unheard of, passing only one person!" a random jounin blurted out.

Anko raised her eyebrow and the jounin flinched, immediately wishing that he had kept his mouth shut.

The Hokage sighed as he blew out more smoke.

"Although it is indeed unheard of, it has happened. This year's rookie 10 shall start commencing their missions tomorrow. Dismissed." He said in a solemn voice and closed the conversation. He didn't really feel like elaborating. Reason? He didn't want to tell them Anko forced to tell everyone that he read Icha Icha Paradise in his spare time if he didn't allow her to do what she wanted to.

**A/N: **

**Chiutene: **muah ha ha the chappie is out! There was no Sasuke in this story but he'll appear soon, promise! Any feedback? This's my first fic so feedback's welcome! :D

**Yoshiko: **YAY! :D I love anko in this story. Credits to Chiutene!


End file.
